The Camping trip of Love
by Tigerkira
Summary: A Shugo chara! OC character story. Read to see what happens when some friends go on a camping trip! Written by Meg's friend Panda. MAY NEVER BE FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1: To the Forest we go!

**Amai's P.O.V.:**

We were all laying on a grassy hill. Me and Sakibou were pointing out cloud shapes to eachother while Kira was in her own world.

"A giant!" Sakibou pointed.

"A cookie!" I drooled.

"A plane!" Sakibou exlaimed.

We heard Kira giggling but we ignored her for the moment.

"A cat!" I said.

"Where? Where is it??" asked someone.

"Right the--huh?" I sat up and looked behind me. I saw Hibiki looking in all directions.

I was confused why he was there for a moment then I looked over and saw Himitsu & Kira kissing.

"So _that's_ why she was giggling.." I thought aloud.

Sakibou continued to point cloud shapes out to herself, but I got up.

"So where's the cat?" Hibiki asked me.

"Umm...in the sky?.....well it's not a _real_ cat...just a cloud _shaped_ like one..." I explained.

"Oh..." Hibiki sighed.

"Sorry.." I said saddly.

"Whatever, just don't trick me like that anymore, hag." Hibiki hissed.

I sighed and noded.

"Who wants to go camping?" Himitsu said from behind us.

"Me!" Hibiki said happily raising his hands high into the air and then huging Himitsu.

Kira and Sakibou both looked at eachother smiling big practically saying to eachother "Sounds fun!".

"I'd rather not.." I rolled my eyes. I mean really, camping is soooo creepy. you're putting you're _life_ on the line!

Then Himitsu wrapped his arms around my neck and rested them on my shoulders.

"Are you _suuuure_?" He asked smirking at me. I glared at him but noticed Hibiki glaring madly at me.

I shoved Himitsu off the best I could but it didn't work really. "Ok, fine, I'll go" I said annoyed. "Now stop it!!" I yelled.

Himitsu held onto me for about _5 more minutes_ while he talked the plans over with Kira and Sakibou.

Hibiki was getting _reeeally_ mad at this point.

"Um, _hello_? you're still holding on to me." I said glaring at Himitsu.

He looked down and smirked. He **(FINALLY)** let go and then hugged Kira and winked at me.

Where's a rock when I need one?

**~Later in Himitsu's car~**

"Are we there yet?" Kira asked playfully, knowing it annoyed Himitsu whenever someone asked him that.

Himitsu sighed and held in his annoyance. "Not yet _sweety_." he said. Kira giggled while me and Hibiki sighed.

"So how long will we be camping?" I asked.

"2 weeks." Himitsu answered.

"_2 WEEKS_?!?! I only packed for _1_ week!!" I yelled.

"Well then we'll just have to wash some of our clothes" Himitsu chuckled.

"Hmpf. Meanie.." I hissed.

**~Who knows how much later~**

"Amai...hey wake up!"

"Uwaa..." I yawned. "Wha?"

"You take _forever_ to wake up.." someone sighed.

I rubbed my eyes and saw I was sitting in the car but no one was in it.

I looked over to my right side(I was sitting in the right side window seat) and saw Kira, Himitsu, and Sakibou getting our bags out.

Then I saw Hibiki was standing next to me, was he trying to get me up? wait..I FELL ASLEEP?!

"Sorry...did I fall asleep?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well _duh_, yeah." he said and walked over to Himitsu and helped him carry something out.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got up and out of the car. I looked around and saw the starting trail that leads through the forest.

"Ok, that's all the bags." Himitsu said stretching. "Grab your stuff and we'll get going." he added, grabing his bags and some of Kira's.

"Thanks~" She said sweetly and kissed him.

I rolled my eyes and grabed my bags.

**~Up the trail~**

"UGH.." I groawned. "How much further?!" I asked. Going up hill with bags full of clothes is NOT easy.

"Well.." Himitsu smirked and looked at the map.

"Once we get up the path that leads up the waterfall...then I think we'll find a good spot." He said leading the way.

"Up the _waterfall_?!?!" I yelled. no one said anything to that so I kept going.

* * *

Hope you all liked chapter 1! I'll try and do chapter 2 as soon as I can =)

BTW! this is Meg-chi's BFF Panda-chi lol Meg-chi let me post this story on her acount. THANK CHU MEG-CHI ^w^

I created Amai.

Meg-chi created Kira.

Spade-chi created Himitsu and Hibiki.

Eve-chan created Sakibou.

I might add more of the OCs that have been created on The Lost Butterfly Forum.

So...STEAL THEM AND CHU WILL DIE.....we'll find chu if ya steal our characters...

Hope you'll read the next chapter! ^w^ baibai!

~Panda-chi


	2. Chapter 2: A door in the ground?

**Amai's P.O.V.:**

**~Up the waterfall~**

"I can't wait to slide down that pain of a hill in 2 weeks..." I sighed.

"Hey! there's a nice spot over here!" Sakibou called us.

"Y-you still have energy to walk?!" I asked in awe of how she walked so many yards without looking tired from that hike.

"Yeah, everyone appearently can but _you_." Hibiki pointed out for me.

We all walked over to the place that Sakibou had found and it was a very nice spot. it had shady trees, and plenty of walking space!

"Oh good, there's a near by river." Himitsu said.

"Why is that good? it just means wild animals go over there to get a drink." I said shivering at the thought.

"Well I thought we were gonna use the river to wash your clothes Amai....plus we could use it to take baths." Himitsu chuckled.

Kira hit Himitsu lightly. "We're _not_ going to have baths in a river that animals drink out of." she sighed.

"And I don't want my clothes to have animal smells." I growled.

"Well then I guess we'll figure all that out later. let's get our tents up before dark." Himitsu sujgested.

We all agreed and got to work on the tents.

**~Later...who knows how long later..~**

"Ah!" yelped Himitsu as he dropped one of the pulls for his tent. it rolled down the hill we had just climbed and into a pile of leaves.

"I'll get it!" said Hibiki running after it.

I noticed a small hole in the hill as we were climbing up, so I ran down the hill with Hibiki and just like I thought...

his foot steped in the hole and he almost fell over, but I grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him back.

"phew..." we both sighed.

Hibiki quickly took his hand out of mine and continued to run down the hill.

I followed him down the hill until we reached the leaf pile and Hibiki started digging threw it.

I got down next to him and started digging too.

"_Why_ are you still here?" Hibiki asked coldly, glaring at me.

"Four hands are better then two." I said, still digging through leaves.

"Whatever. But _I'm_ finding it first" he said. I rolled my eyes.

About a minute later we were still digging. how far did it roll into the leafs anyhow?!

We both kept digging and then I started to feel something. I started digging faster until I found....

a _handle_ in the _ground_?.....what was this thing doing in the _ground_?

I tried pulling it up but it seemed stuck.

"Found it!" Hibiki said egerly. He got up and turned to the big hill. I quickly got up and grabed his hand.

"Hibiki, look what I found!" I said.

"What? why?!" he asked.

"Just come look! I think it's stuck." I said trying to pull him back.

"So you need me to pull it out of wherever you found it is what you saying?" he asked.

"Just come look! _pleeease_?" I asked putting my cute pout on.

Hibiki sighed angerly. "Fine...just make it quick."

I noded and led him over ot the handle I found in the ground.

"It won't...tck..come out.." I said pulling on the handle.

Hibiki put his hands on the handle and over my hands and started pulling with me.

I felt my cheeks getting a little pink, but I kept pulling.

after a minute if started to open.

"I'll hold it up, you try and push up from underneath" Hibiki ordered.

"Ok" I said putting my hands underneath the door and pushing up. once I got it high enough Hibiki got down next to me and started pushing with me.

we finally got it fully open and then we saw stairs that led down into the ground.

"Wanna check it out?" I asked looking at him.

Hibiki looked at the stairs then at the tent poll he was suppost to bring back to Himitsu.

I got up stacked some small rocks on top of eachother on the first step, then put the door back down but now the rocks were holing it up yet not letting it close.

"We can come back to it later." I said.

Hibiki nodded and picked the tent poll back up and started walking back up and I followed behind him.

I started thinking about what those stairs led to...maybe treasure? maybe a map? maybe old writing on a wall?...maybe a trap?

* * *

**I created Amai.**

**Meg-chi created Kira.**

**Spade-chi created Himitsu and Hibiki.**

**Eve-chan created Sakibou.**

**I might add more of the OCs that have been created on The Lost Butterfly Forum.**

**we'll find chu if ya steal our characters...SO DON'T STEAL THEM. K? GOOD.**

I hope chu liked the 2nd chapter! sorry it took me so long to put up....and **_NO_** I don't have an good excuses except that Christmas is coming XD LOL

**Merry Christmas everyone!!**

~Panda-chi


	3. Chapter 3: Underground

**Amai's P.O.V.:**

**~After dinner....IT'S DARK!!!~**

After dinner, which was only hotdogs and marshmellows, we all went to bed in our tents.

after a few minutes of creepy darkness, owl hoots, and cricet songs, I was finally freaked out and I was shivering in my freaking cold sleeping bag. WHO HAD THE STUPID IDEA OF CAMPING ANYWAY?!?!?!?!.....oh right, _Himitsu_...should've known...

**~After a few LONG COLD minutes of shivering in my sleeping bag~**

I was half asleep and then I felt a hand softly lay on one of my cheeks.

I opened my eyes a tiny bit and looked up and saw someone. I couldn't tell who because _DUH_ IT WAS TOO DARK.

the person got down next to me and whispered in my ear.

"Amai, wake up." he said. yes, I found out it was a HE cause I was blushing and my heart was beating fast.

then I realized who it was...my eyes flew open widly and I quickly looked over at him.

I gasped and almost screamed but he covered my mouth.

"Shhh, it's just me." he said quietly moving his hand off my mouth.

"Yeah I figured that out..." I whispered still blushing. lucky for me, it was dark so he couldn't see.

"C'mon, let's check that _'thing'_ out now." he said getting up and holding out his hand to me.

I took his hand and got up. then we tip-toed away and down the trail till we reached the _"thing"_ we found earlier.

I blushed more when I notiest he was _still_ holding my hand, and had been _the whole time_.

I looked at him and he was staring at the thing we found.

"U-uhmm..." I studdered but before I could say anything he let go and started pushing the door back up.

It was much easier to get the door open since those rocks I put there ealier were holding it up so it was easier to get a good grip on it.

Once it was open he got up and looked at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, still blushing a bit.

Hibiki**(YES, I THINK YOU WOULD'VE FIGURED OUT IT WAS HIM BY NOW.)** put his foot on a step on the stairs leading down and then lights in the tunnal lit up suddenly.

We were both freaked out but he continued to walk down.

"Looks safe." he said and looked back at me.

I nodded and started walking down too but due to my sleepiness, I triped.

I fell over but Hibiki cought me.

"Jeez, try and be more awake." he said sighing.

"S-sorry..." I studdered getting red.

"Why is your face red?" he asked looking at me face to face.

I blushed more. DARN IT! I FORGOT THIS PLACE WAS LIT UP! HE CAN TOTALLY SEE ME NOW!!

"U-uhhh...." I studdered again and turned my eyes away. GAH! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

"Hey look!" he exclaimed and pointed down the stairs. I looked down and saw a door.

"_Another_ one?" I wondered outloud.

"Looks like it...C'mon!" he said then grabed my hand and draged me down the stairs.

he opened the door and squized my hand tightly. oh _great_..._more_ blushing and heart-racing...

Hibiki peeked in the door and gasped.

"What is it...?" I asked, but he didn't say anything.

"Oiii...hey! can you hear me?!" I asked taping his sholder, but he just walked into the room draging me behind him.

"Huh--?" I gasped. it was an empty room with wierd rainbow glowing colors on the sides of the room.

Hibiki draged me to a part of the room and then let go of my hand and walked up a few steps to a chest.

I followed him up and looked at the chest.

"What do you think is inside?" I asked looking over at Hibiki. he looked totally pumped. I giggled a little bit but quietly.

"Well...one way to find out.." he said and opened the chest.

we both gasped. it was...

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER!!!! =P

I created Amai.

Meg-chi created Kira.

Spade-chi created Himitsu and Hibiki.

Eve-chan created Sakibou.

I might add more of the OCs that have been created on The Lost Butterfly Forum.

we'll find chu if ya steal our characters...**_REMEMBER THAT_**.....

YSH! Chapter 3 is FINALLY UP! 8D enjoy~

I hope chu all had a marry christmas!! X3 lol now we have to wait a WHOLE year again till the next one....OH! YOU WANTED GOOD NEWS? WELL LET'S SEE.....UUHHH....MY BIRTHDAY IS COMIN' UP FAST =P lol I'ma be 14...*shivers*

Happy soon-to-be new year!! (2010!! WOOHOO!!!!)

~Panda-chi


End file.
